Many different types and styles of memory exist to store data for computers and similar type systems. For example, random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are all presently available to accommodate data storage.
Each type of memory has its own particular advantages and disadvantages. For example, DRAM and SRAM allow individual bits of data to be erased one at a time, but such memory loses its data when power is removed. EEPROM can alternatively be easily erased without extra exterior equipment, but has reduced data storage density, lower speed, and higher cost. EPROM, in contrast, is less expensive and has greater density but lacks ease of erasability.
Flash memory, has become a popular type of memory because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be rewritten and can hold its contents without power, and thus is nonvolatile. It is used in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, etc. as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc.
Flash memory is generally constructed of many memory cells where, generally, single bits of data are stored in and read from respective memory cells. The cells are generally programmed by hot electron injection and erased by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling or other mechanisms. As with many aspects of the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing desire and effort to achieve higher device packing densities and increase the number of memory cells on a semiconductor wafer. Similarly, increased device speed and performance are also desired to allow more data to be stored on smaller memory devices.
Individual flash memory cells are organized into individually addressable units or groups, which are accessed for read, program, or erase operations through address decoding circuitry. The individual memory cells are typically comprised of a semiconductor structure adapted for storing a bit of data and includes appropriate decoding and group selection circuitry, as well as circuitry to provide voltages to the cells being operated upon.
The erase, program, and read operations are commonly performed by application of appropriate voltages to certain terminals of the memory cell. In an erase or write operation the voltages are applied so as to cause a charge to be removed or stored in the memory cell. In a read operation, appropriate voltages are applied so as to cause a current to flow in the cell, wherein the amount of such current is indicative of the value of the data stored in the cell. The memory device includes appropriate circuitry to sense the resulting cell current in order to determine the data stored therein, which is then provided to data bus terminals of the device for access by other devices in a system in which the memory device is employed.
Programming circuitry controls a bit of a cell by applying a signal to a wordline, which acts as a control gate, and changing bitline connections such that the bit is stored by the source and drain connections. Programming a cell using a suitable mechanism such as hot electron injection, generally increases the threshold voltage of a cell. Erasing is performed as a blanket operation wherein an array or sector of cells can be simultaneously erased and typically produces a lower threshold voltage in the cell.
In a NOR configuration, the control gate is connected to a wordline associated with a row of memory cells to form sectors of such cells. In addition, the drain regions of the cells are connected together by a conductive bitline. The channel of the cell conducts current between the source and the drain in accordance with an electric field developed in the channel by the stacked gate structure. Respective drain terminals of the transistors within a single column are connected to the same bitline. In addition, respective flash cells associated with a given bitline have stacked gate terminals coupled to a different wordline, while all the flash memory cells in the array generally have their source terminals coupled to a common source terminal. In operation, individual flash cells are addressed via the respective bitline and wordline using the peripheral decoder and control circuitry for programming (writing), reading or erasing functions.
By way of further detail, the single bit stacked gate flash memory cell is programmed by a suitable mechanism, such as hot electron injection. Programming with hot-electron injection involves applying a relatively high voltage to the control gate and connecting the source to ground and the drain to a predetermined potential above the source. When a resulting electric field is high enough, electrons collect enough energy to be injected from the source onto the control gate. As a result of the trapped electrons, the threshold voltage of the cell increases. This change in the threshold voltage (and thereby the channel conductance) of the cell created by the trapped electrons is what causes the cell to be programmed.
In order to erase a typical single bit stacked gate flash memory cell, a relatively high voltage is applied to the source, and the control gate is held at a negative potential, while the drain may be allowed to float. Under these conditions, a strong electric field is developed across the tunnel oxide between the gate and the source. The electrons that are trapped in the gate flow toward and cluster at the portion of the gate overlying the source region and are extracted from the gate and into the source region by way of Fowler-Nordheim tunneling through the tunnel oxide. As the electrons are removed from the gate, the cell is erased.
For a read operation, a certain voltage bias is applied across the drain to source of the cell transistor. The drain of the cell is the bitline, which may be connected to the drains of other cells in a byte or word group. A source read voltage is applied at the source and a drain read voltage is applied at the drain. The drain read voltage is greater than the source read voltage. A read gate voltage is then applied to the gate (e.g., the wordline) of the memory cell transistor that is greater than the drain read voltage in order to cause a current to flow from the drain to source. The read operation gate voltage is typically applied at a level between a programmed threshold voltage (Vt) and an unprogrammed threshold voltage. The resulting current is measured, by which a determination is made as to the data value stored in the cell.
Another type of flash memory is dual bit memory, which allows multiple bits to be stored in a single cell. In this technology, a memory cell is essentially split into two identical (mirrored) or complementary parts, each of which is formulated for storing one of two independent bits. Each dual bit memory cell, like a traditional cell, has a gate with a source and a drain. However, unlike a traditional stacked gate cell in which the source is always connected to an electrical source and the drain is always connected to an electrical drain, respective dual bit memory cells can have the connections of the source and drain reversed during operation to permit the storing of two bits.
In a virtual ground type architecture, dual bit memory cells have a semiconductor substrate with conductive bitlines. A multilayer storage layer, referred to as a “charge-trapping dielectric layer”, is formed over the semiconductor substrate. The charge-trapping dielectric layer can generally be composed of three separate layers: a first insulating layer, a charge-trapping layer, and a second insulating layer. Wordlines are formed over the charge-trapping dielectric layer substantially perpendicular to the bitlines. Programming circuitry controls two bits per cell by applying a signal to the wordline, which acts as a control gate, and changing bitline connections such that one bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in one arrangement and a complementary bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in another arrangement.
After the stress of repeated programming and erase cycles, such flash memory cells tend to exhibit data retention reliability problems. Over time, the program/erase stress may cause the data to decay or lose charge at different rates in some memory cells. Regardless of the flash architecture employed, reliably and accurately programming dual bit and multi-level flash cells can be particularly sensitive with the attendant complications of maintaining narrow Vt distributions in order to reliably read and determine a data state from a corresponding Vt level.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved method of programming single bit, dual bit, and multi-level flash memory cells in a manner that improves reliability and mitigates stress.